Su nombre
by Le Sofia
Summary: ¿Qué tenían en común un heredero problemático y una encantadora universitaria? Nada. Absolutamente nada. A menos que entrelacen sus destinos en matrimonio por motivos absurdos, tales como que él quería saber SU nombre. Naruhina. U/A.
1. Chapter 1

Hola mundo!

Hace SIGLOS que no escribía un fic (aprox. 5 años creo) así que por favor tengan muchísima paciencia conmigo.

Toda crítica constructiva es aceptada siempre y cuando sean sinceros, objetivos y tengan muchísimo tacto a la hora de elegir sus adjetivos calificativos.

Los personajes le pertenecen a Kishimoto pero la trama es producto de noches de insomnio y canciones de Kpop.

Espero que les guste! Esto va para ustedes, comunidad naruhina!

* * *

Luces. Música. Tragos.

El fuerte olor a alcohol presente en aquel lujoso bar mezclado con las potentes combinaciones musicales del dj le aturdió. Los sucesos acaecidos en los últimos meses le habían llevado a reconsiderar qué había sido de su vida hasta ese entonces. ¿Era él, Naruto Namikaze, un problemático por naturaleza o quizás solo un hombre con la mala suerte de atraer problemas?

Incómodo con esas reflexiones, Naruto dio un sorbo a su trago. Definitivamente el destino lo odiaba. Él, era un hombre de acción, lleno de vitalidad y con los pies en la Tierra. Había trabajado todo de su vida para ser un digno heredero de Namikaze Industries, trabajando día y noche, atendiendo juntas aburridísimas y acordando reunirse con viejos de la época de la piedra. Era un luchador. Pero como todos los grandes, él también tenía un talón de Aquiles: las mujeres.

Guapo desde nacimiento con esa cabellera rubia y ojos azul, había sido elogiado por mujeres desde la más temprana edad y con el paso del tiempo había aprendido a encantarlas no solo con su físico sino también con su carisma. Adorable durante su niñez, rebelde en la juventud y sexy durante su adultez. Naruto Namikaze había sido el sueño de toda mujer hecho carne y como tal, había sabido aprovecharlo toda su vida. Por ello, ahora a sus 27 años, era una reconocido playboy con fama de inalcanzable.

Lástima que ese impulso de "carpe diem" lo había llevado a cometer las locuras más grandes de toda su vida. ¿Quién iba a saber que la modelo Shion estaba casada? ¡Él no tenía la culpa! Era la reacción lógica después de 1 hora de constante coqueteo. ¿Quién se hubiera imaginado que las dos herederas Takano se enamorarían de él simultáneamente? Su deber era contentar al padre de ambas para lograr un acuerdo exitoso y él, todo un alma generosa, se sacrificó por el bien de la empresa. Y el caso en el que lo acusaron de ser padre era completamente falso! La mujer claramente lo había dicho para obtener fama y manchar su reputación, producto de una decepción amorosa. La culpa era completa y enteramente de ella por imaginarse que él le propondría matrimonio. Él era hombre de todas y de ninguno al mismo tiempo, no se comprometía con nadie y permanecería así por un buen tiempo.

Se despeinó el cabello, nervioso. Algo andaba mal con su vida y no podía seguir así. Sabía que un escándalo más y todo su esfuerzo se iría a la basura. Su padre no lo elegiría sucesor de Namikaze Industries y en su lugar, elegiría a cualquier lobo del directorio sediento de poder. Tendría que tener mucho cuidado de ahora en adelante, debía esquivar los problemas de ahora en adelante o sería hombre muerto.

El dilema era cómo esquivarlos. Imposible. Él era un imán de problemas.

Vio su vaso antes lleno de vodka con hielo, ahora vacío y supo que necesitaba otro para ahogar sus problemas o por lo menos, para dejar de pensar en ellos. Se paró de aquel confortable sillón de la zona VIP en dirección a la barra y caminó con paso firme. Los demás presentes en aquel reconocido bar lo miraron con curiosidad. Aquel hombre alto, fuerte, bronceado y de aspecto varonil se parecía mucho a...¿Acaso no era el heredero playboy, Naruto Namikaze? Alguien se dio cuenta que había un audi r8 en la calle y dos guardaespaldas esperando en la acera. Entonces, empezaron los cuchicheos. Acostumbrado a esas miradas de lujuria, Naruto esperó pacientemente su trago. Sabía que él solo era un símbolo de dinero y fama fácil para ellas. Y además, no estaban tan bonitas.

Y ahí fue cuando la vió. Cabello largo color azul osccuro, piel de porcelana, delgada, ojos perla con tonos violetas, con cara de ángel y cuerpo de infarto. Tenía que conocerla, saber su nombre y deleitarse al pronunciarlo.

Vestía una pequeña mini falda negra, pantis oscuras, tacos negros y camisa blanca con un extraño símbolo en el pecho. Debía ser una camarera. Unos cumplidos por aquí, unas demostraciones de dinero y poder por allá y la tendría a sus pies. Siempre sucedía y no sería la excepción. Parecía pequeña, débil y con necesidad de protección, y él gustoso la protegería de todo. Ahora que lo pensaba bien, mejor sería esperar su bebida en su cómodo asiento. Esperaría a que le traiga su vaso, le diría palabras bonitas y le pediría su número telefónico. Fácil.

Con la seguridad de ser todo un galán, se sentó lo más cómodo posible en aquel sillón negro de la zona VIP y levantó la mano para llamar la atención de esa señorita en particular. Quería ese trago pronto, pero sobretodo, la quería a ella junto a él.

Por fin pudo captar su atención y ella se acercó. ¡Por todos los dioses! Era incluso más deslumbrante de cerca con aquellos ojos enormes, el adorable sonrojo y los labios finos con apariencia de nunca haber sido corrompidos. Definitivamente ya tenía su nueva presa.

- ¿Qué se le ofrece?

¡Incluso su voz dulce concordaba perfectamente con su aspecto!

- Un gin tonic, por favor.

La muchacha rápidamente anotó la orden y se dió la vuelta dispuesta a ir por el pedido cuando la mano morena de Naruto le agarró la muñeca, haciéndola voltear a su interlocutor y esperar pacientemente a que hablara. Aquella mirada perlada lo cautivó, pero haciendo acopio de todos sus encantos de playboy musitó su piropo con voz ronca mientras que delicadamente acariciaba el torso de la muñeca de la chica.

- He estado pensando en ti. ¿Sabes por qué? Porque me ha costado un segundo enamorarme, un minuto para volver a sentir mi corazón y una hora para atreverme a hablarte. Dime preciosa, ¿cuál es tu nombre?

Todo esto claramente era una mentira. Él no se había enamorado, siempre estuvo sintiendo su corazón y él no tenía miedo de hablarle a mujeres hermosas. Simplemente era un piropo de esos que te facilitan el número. Siempre funcionaban. De hecho, esta vez le había puesto más pasión así que estaba seguro que no solo conseguiría un número sino también algo de acción. Pero nada le preparó para lo que iba a escuchar.

- Disculpa. No estoy interesada.

Y se fue.

Momentos después, una compañera suya le traía el pedido y se marchaba. Él seguía anonadado. Una chica cualquiera, hermosa por cierto, lo había rechazado a él. Quizás sí llegaría el día que el infierno se congelara, después de todo, a él lo habían rechazado por primera vez.

Hinata Hyuga suspiró hastiada. Era la décimo tercera vez que escuchada lo mismo de un cliente. Piropos buscando su cuerpo. ¿Acaso no entendían que por ser ricos no se les iba a conceder todo? El mundo no giraba alrededor de ellos. ¿O acaso pensaban que el tener dinero a montones los hacía superiores? Ella no era menos persona por trabajar en un bar, de hecho, eso la hacía más digna que unos ricachones que fanfarronean con su dinero. Y con ese pensamiento en mente, continuó limpiando las mesas sucias de aquel bar.

Encantadora, fuerte y decidida, Hinata Hyuga era una estudiante de 22 años a punto de terminar su carrera de comunicadora. Estudiaba durante el día, repasaba sus cursos en la tarde y era camarera durante la noche. No necesitaba un enamorado. No tenía tiempo para ese hipotético enamorado. Ella era feliz con sus libros, su familia, sus amigos y con el dinero que le pagaba ese bar. Le bastaba para pagar la renta y eso era suficiente.

No necesitaba de nadie. Ella era un ser independiente que había nacido sola y que moriría sola. Y lo iba a comprobar llevando esa enorme bolsa negra de basura a la calle. Ella podía, porque ella era fuerte! Sí que sí!

Hinata se hizo un moño alto para evitar que la basura rozara su cabello y colocó esa gigantesca bolsa sobre sus hombros con rumbo a la calle. Cumplía ese encargo y ella podría irse a su casa a descansar. Sin embargo, tan atenta estaba con su reto (la basura) que no se percató que al ir saliendo del bar, un cliente ebrio que anteriormente había rechazado la acompañaba a su destino.

Quizás ella no se dió cuenta pero él si. Naruto Namikaze observó todo con atención, con toda la atención posible luego de haber tomado unas cuantas copitas de más. Tan anonadado estaba por el rechazo que necesitó "despejarse" con la bebida mientras que perseguía con la mirada la figura de la joven muchacha. Sabía que tarde o temprano ella tendría que irse a su casa. Y él la esperaría pacientemente y repetiría su oferta. Una vez podía suceder, pero dos...imposible. Nadie rechazaría tan buen partido dos veces. Es más, quizás su juego era hacerse a difícil para captar su atención. Oh, chica inteligente. Nunca antes lo habían engatusado de esa forma pero si ella quería jugar, entonces dos podían jugar el mismo juego. Pero ambos sabían que al final de esa noche, él tendría su nombre y su número.

Grande fue su sorpresa al como un viejo, gordo y peludo cliente con fama de pervertido en la zona se escabullía sigilosamente por donde había desaparecido la muchacha. Al inicio se preocupó. ¿Y si...le hace daño? Sin embargo, aquellos pensamientos se esfumaron rápidamente al recordar su postura rígida y fuerte en aquella figura femenina.

- Ella estará bien. Ella estará bien. - Se lo repitió en su afán de asegurarse.

Pero una mujer fuerte, una mujer decidida, sigue siendo mujer. Una criatura que a pesar de ser fuerte en su interior, es débil comparada con la fuerza de un hombre grande y más, si este está ebrio.

Y aquel grito en busca de un ser auxiliador lo desgarró en su interior. Las extremidades del cuerpo se le tensaron, el ceño fruncido amenazó en permanecer tatuado por la eternidad y un sentimiento de culpa lo inundó. Él debió estar ahí apenas el viejo la persiguió. Él debió cargar esa pesada bolsa en vez de ella. Él debió hacer tantas cosas y que sin embargo, que no hizo. La iba a salvar. Tenía que salvarla.

Corrió tanto como sus piernas se lo permitieron y no fue consciente al momento de quitar el cuerpo grande de encima de la mujer. Solo quería golpearlo, golpearlo hasta que sus fuerzas no dieran más.

No fue consciente de que la muchacha estaba desmayada. No fue consciente de lo rojas que se estaban sus manos al mancharse con sangre. No fue consciente del escándalo que montó esa noche ni del fotógrafo que captó la escena en su totalidad.

Por ello, se sorprendió cuando al día siguiente despertó con resaca y leyó en la portada de los periódicos:

**HEREDERO NAMIKAZE GOLPEA CLIENTE POR MUJER**

Su mundo se desplomó. Él era hombre muerto.

Y todo por querer saber _su_ _nombre_.

* * *

Ta ta taaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaan... Qué tal les pareció? Les gustó?

Espero que sí!

Si les gustó, escríbanme un review diciéndome qué fue lo que les gustó y qué piensan que va a suceder.

Si no les gustó, escríbanme un review diciéndome qué fue lo que no les gustó y que podría mejorar.

Y TÚ, lector que no escribe reviews! No te olvides de crear una cuenta y dejarme un review. ;)

1 review = 1 mango. Y yo amo el mango :D

Hasta la próxima!

att. **Le Sofía**


	2. Chapter 2

Hola gente chévere!

He aquí la continuación del fic. AMÉ cada uno de sus reviews. Me alegraron toda la semana! Sé que es algo sonso pero cada vez que no tenía nada que hacer (lo cual últimamente es muy frecuente por las vacaciones), visitaba los reviews del fic y me ponía a saltar de un lado para otro por lo contenta que estaba. En serio, muchísimas gracias!

Y como muestra de agradecimiento y regalo de navidad, he escrito el capítulo más largo de toda mi vida! Aproximadamente 6 hojas de letra chiquita en Word. (Usualmente son como 2 o 3, máaaaximo 4 pero nunca 6!).

Cojan su pop corn/canchita/comida/snack y disfruten!

* * *

Capítulo 2

Con el corazón resonando en su pecho como un tambor, Hinata se despertó sobresaltada de su cama, cuando ya todo el mundo descansaba. Su respiración entrecortada era el único sonido que cortaba el silencio reinante en la habitación en penumbras. Estaba sola. Con la poca luz que tenía, observó a su alrededor y suspiró de alivio al reconocer el lugar. _Había sido solo un sueño_, pensó. Mismas paredes, mismo reloj de Hello Kitty en su mesa de noche, misma ropa desordenada, mismos libros...todo permanecía igual.

Excepto ella.

¡Qué irónico! Anteriormente no había comprendido a Heráclito, el filósofo griego conocido como "El Oscuro de Éfeso",pero ahora todo empezaba a tener sentido.

_«En los mismos ríos entramos y no entramos, [pues] somos y no somos [los mismos]»._

¡Cómo una noche insignificante podía cambiar tanto su vida! ¡Cómo una acción podía convertirse en la causa de desgracia ajenas! Ella, siempre acostumbrada a la monotonía, no volvería a ver la vida de la misma manera. No después de lo sucedido hace dos noches.

Con la lentitud digna de una tortuga, Hinata se incorporó delicadamente de la cama. La mano extendida, traviesa y curiosa agarró con fuerza las sábanas, sintiéndolas húmedas probablemente por las lágrimas o por el sudor. El corazón desbocado amenazaba con salirse por la garganta y la angustia inundó su ser. Con su largo cabello negro enmarcando su rostro como un velo y la mirada perdida, Hinata se agitó, sumida en su propios pensamientos.

Se había sentido tan real. Se miró los brazos pálidos con leves signos de hematomas._ Corrección_. Había sido real.

Miró el reloj de Hello Kitty. Grande y adorable, las rosadas manecillas apenas marcaba las seis pasadas y su alarma de sonido estresante sonaría dentro de dos horas. Quizás podría volver a conciliar el sueño. Cerró un ojo, cerró el otro. Su cuerpo cansado pedía dormir a gritos pero la terca mente no callaba sus recuerdos. ¿Sería siempre así? La memoria estaba fresca aún pero...¿con el tiempo llegaría a olvidar?

Carraspeó tratando de alejar esos pensamientos de su mente y notó lo seca que tenía la garganta. Un vaso de agua no le haría mal. Un pie afuera, dos. El frío del piso le provocó un escalofrío que le recorrió la espina dorsal. La primavera aún no había llegado. El clima aún no había cambiado. Trató de levantarse y le sorprendió lo tensos que estaban sus músculos, producto de su sueño. Aspiró y exhaló profundamente tratando de relajar los músculos y en un impulso,se levantó. Afuera, el murmullo de la ciudad despertándose la acompañó.

La suave tela de las medias acariciaron sus dedos. El helado viento matutino de los últimos días de invierno enfrió sus brazos y se apresuró en amarrarse la frazada en torno a su figura. Tiritó. Quizás sería mejor prepararse un chocolate caliente para entrar en calor en estas fechas. Se imaginó el dulce líquido marrón deleitando su paladar y sonrió con satisfacción anticipada.

Arrastrando los pies con paso lento, bostezó camino a la cocina de su mini departamento cuando el sonido del timbre la perturbó. ¿Quién era el desconsiderado que tocaba el timbre como loco? ¡Apenas eran las seis de la mañana! Lanzó un bufido de frustración. Oh, este loco realmente tenía suerte...si la hubiera despertado...¡pobre! ya hubiera sido historia. Nadie osaba interrumpir su sueño, ¡nadie!

Caminó desganada hacia la puerta caoba del apartamento. ¡El loco no solo tocaba el timbre sino ahora también tocaba la puerta estilo Sheldon Cooper! Tendrían una seria conversación de modales. Nadie con algo de sentido común y respeto por la raza humana irrumpía la tranquilidad de un departamento tan temprano.

Abrió la puerta dispuesta a decirle unas cuantas verdades al loco cuando lo reconoció. Esos ojos azules, ese cabello rubio desordenado, esas tiernas marcas en las mejillas, ese delicioso perfume varonil.

Y como un relámpago iluminando su cerebro se acordó. Era él. Su salvador.

.

.

.

_Era un día cualquiera en la universidad. Los alumnos atolondrados corrían de un lado a otro, las chicas coquetas caminaban por la acera como si esta fuera una pasarela y ella cargaba en sus brazos todos los libros que iba a leer para avanzar su tesis. Es decir, unos 8 libros gruesos que obstruían su vista. _

_Se sabía el camino de memoria, por lo que sus pies automáticamente siguieron el habitual camino. Primero pasó por la librería de la universidad, salió del campus, luego pasó por la panadería, giró a la derecha tratando de evitar un callejón oscuro y antes de que se diera cuenta, alguien la había sumergido en el callejón amenazándola con un cuchillo en el cuello._

_Dejó caer los libros al suelo y forcejeó tratando de liberarse. En el intento, pequeñas gotas de sangre mancharon su inmaculada casaca. Volteó la cabeza tratando de observar a su agresor con la mirada periférica y se congeló. ¡Era el mismo comensal de la noche pasada! ¡El mismo gordo, ebrio, peludo cliente! Pensó que estaría detenido en la comisaría por acoso sexual o por lo menos, tirado en una cama de hospital pero...¡estaba ahí! _

_- Por fin te tengo...- murmuró el hombre contra la pálida piel de su cuello. Los bigotes puntiagudos le causaron picazón pero sobretodo, un tremendo asco y ganas de bañarse mil veces con lejía y jabón. _

_Pronto los labios del hombre, antes inmóviles, empezaron a distribuir besos húmedos por toda su piel al tiempo que el calor y la lujuria se encendían. Las manos ansiosas trataron de desabotonar su camisa, rompiéndola en el intento._

_Trató de librarse una vez más sin éxito. Al parecer ese era su fin. Su triste fin. Y se dio asco a sí misma. Si tan solo no fuera tan distraída, tan terca...si uno de sus amigos la hubiera acompañado...si no hubiera sacado tantos libros a la vez...si hubiera prestado más atención a la calle. Pero los "hubiera" no existen y pensar en ellos no harían su sufrimiento más llevadero. _

_De repente, una luz los encegueció temporalmente y ella aprovechó la distracción para liberarse, cayendo al suelo al conseguirlo. En la entrada del callejón, había un hombre rubio vestido con tela spandex naranja y una máscara de zorro. Su vestimenta provocó la risa del asaltante. ¿Quién era ese? ¿Súper zorro? ¡Ni en sus sueños pensó encontrarse con semejante ridiculez! El enmascarado gruñó y el asaltante volvió a ponerse serio, observando los tensos músculos de su oponente y descubriendo que sería un contrincante digno. La tela spandex dejaba reflejar lo fuertes que eran músculos y teniendo en cuenta su alta estatura, el viejo pervertido supo que él tenía las de perder. Pero ella lo valía._

_Se levantó para escapar y agradeció mentalmente la aparición de ese personaje. Sigilosa como un ninja fue recogiendo los libros lentamente (después de todo, eran de la universidad y no quería pagar por haberlos perdido) pero al pisar un charco tuvo la mala suerte de captar nuevamente la atención de su atacante. La volvió a acorralar y ella, en un intento desesperado, miró la entrada del callejón tratando de encontrar al enmascarado. No había nadie. ¿Había sido producto de su imaginación? ¿Estaba tan asustada que se inventaba súper héroes como lo hacía en su infancia? ¿O quizás había sido un fantasma heroico? Pero ya no importaba. Después de todo, nadie la iba a salvar.-pensó. _

_Y se arrepintió inmediatamente de sus pensamientos. SÍ la iban a salvar, mas bien, la estaban salvando ahora. El enmascarado naranja le había propinado unas patadas en la espalda al atacante, mandándolo rápidamente al suelo. Este se trató de levantar, tambaleándose, pero volvió a besar el suelo cuando el zorro le dio un puñetazo en la quijada. El pervertido sacó el cuchillo que anteriormente la había amenazado y lo levantó con vanidad. Ahora que tenía un arma de filo se creía que llevaba las de ganar. Atacó rápidamente en los costados pero no lo suficiente como para ver cómo el zorro enmascarado le quitaba el arma en un santiamén y le apretaban el cuello contra la pared, asfixiándolo hasta dejarlo inconsciente._

_Entonces, él se quitó la máscara que tapaba su rostro y la miró fijamente con esos ojos azul celeste. Ella se paralizó ante ese mar profundo. Él era hermoso._

_._

_._

_._

Lo había estado contemplando por un buen rato y, a pesar de que estar acostumbrado a ser admirado, esta chica le estaba poniendo los nervios de punta. Lo miraba como embelasada, enamorada, anonadada! Sabía que era sensual, atractivo, adorable, tierno, guapo, sexy...todos los adjetivos calificativos positivos en la lengua española, pero eso no era suficiente para quedarse mirándolo por 5 minutos seguidos, no?

Al inicio se había sentido halagado. Le gustaba sentirse especial, fuerte y guapo frente a esa mirada llena de admiración. Saber que una linda chica como la que tenía enfrente lo encontraba atractivo hacía crecer su ego masculino. Pero al minuto se hartó. ¿Acaso no lo invitaría a pasar a su casa? Ese era uno de los principios básicos de respeto que se debía mostrar ante un familiar, un amigo o en este caso, su héroe. Porque eso es lo que él se consideraba, su héroe. Aquel que la había salvado de un intento de violación. Aquel que había mandado al hospital a un viejo pervertido.

Porque escuchar su grito le desgarró el alma. Porque no podía soportar con semejante cargo de consciencia si dejaba que las cosas siguieran su curso. Porque no quería ver lágrimas de dolor recorrer su lindo rostro. Porque él quería estar ahí para ella.

Así que exasperado, apartó a la Hyuga que aún se encontraba en shock y pasó con toda la confianza del mundo, examinando de paso el hogar de la muchacha. Era un departamento pequeño pero muy cálido, reconoció. Constaba de lo necesario: 1 dormitorio principal, sala comedor, cocina, baño y un cuarto de estudio. Sin embargo, los toques personales le daban un aire a hogar. Paredes cremas y rojizas, pequeños cuadros por aquí, manualidades infantiles por allá, los muñequitos de la cajita feliz de McDonald's y libros a montones.

Miró todo con envidia, comparándola con su departamento duplex minimalista ubicado en una zona exclusiva de la ciudad. Rodeado de paredes blancas e inmaculadas, decoraciones de vidrio y metal, cerámicas pintadas de blanco...Todo blanco, azul, plateado y negro. Tan impersonal y tan frío. El silencio era su fiel compañero que lo recibía y despedía. Las noches se las pasaba solo y las noches con lluvia, las más tristes de las tristes, también. Caminó hasta las ventanas, donde descubrió un pequeño balcón y admiró el paisaje. La ciudad se veía hermosa desde allí. No era lo suficientemente alto como para ver la ciudad a la distancia ni tan cerca como para que el ruido de la ciudad lo atormentara. Simplemente...perfecto. Y deseó tener todo lo que ella tenía por un momento. Ninguna preocupación. Ninguna presión. Solo paz.

Paz que se reflejaba perfectamente en el rostro de la mujer desmayada en la puerta del departamento. Al parecer había pasado a la inconsciencia cuando estaba en lo más profundo de sus cavilaciones. Con flojera, la recogió del suelo y cerró la puerta. Observó la sala comedor y decidió colocarla en la silla plegable del balcón para que le de aire. El sol apenas estaba saliendo y apenas calentaba el ambiente. Miró a la chica y cerró los ojos al sentir el frío viento pasar. ¿Y si la despertaba de una forma algo..."interesante"? Sonrió de forma pícara y salió fue a la cocina por una cubeta de agua.

Aquella era la oportunidad perfecta para asustarla y hacerle pagar por rechazarlo. ¡Él era Naruto Namikaze! ¡Nadie rechazaba a este bombón! Mas bien, él era quien rechazaba a las chicas y no al revés. Quizás él era su salvador, pero quería tener algo de diversión. Después de todo, él había echo un escándolo al salvarla y por eso mismo tuvo que estar dos días caminando en la calle con miedo. Sabía que los paparazzis y periodistas de prensa amarillista lo perseguían y por eso se ocultó. Había estado sufriendo demasiado en cautiverio sin poder comer su preciado Ramen. Incluiría unos cuantos cubitos de hielo para compensar su sufrimiento y hacerlo más divertido.

Y lo fue. El grito descomunal de sorpresa y el consiguiente, puñetazo lleno de odio que recibió en la mejilla derecha no le hicieron arrepentirse de su actuar. Rió. Se carcajeó y obviamente, se burló. ¡Había sido TAN divertido! Las gotas de agua resbalaban por sus mejillas y su cabello mojado se pegaba a su rostro. Ver su cara de sorpresa con los ojos completamente abiertos, las mejillas sonrojadas y la boca en completa forma de "O" lo había valido.

- Imbécil. Insensible. Idiota. Estúpido. Troglodita. ¡Me has dejado todo mojada! ¡Moriré de hipotermia! ¡Será todo tu culpa! ...-gritó ella golpeando el pecho del heredero con sus pequeñas manos.

Pero este no le estaba prestando atención. La repentina cercanía del rostro femenino impuso su hechizo. Los ojos llenos de vitalidad y odio hacia él lo embobaron. Los labios de la chica empezaron a colorearse de color morado. ¡Cristos! Esa pequeña criatura sí que tenía un amplio léxico y no paraba de hablar. Gritaba, hacía muecas y volvía a insultarlo, pero él no prestaba atención por estar hipnotizado con el movimiento de su boca.

Sabía que la mujer estaba molesta y él solo conocía una manera efectiva de callar a las mujeres enojadas. Callándolas al tapar su boca con la suya.

Muchas personas lo habían insultado a lo largo de su vida. Pero que ella lo dijera quizás lo afectó. Si él era un idiota por naturaleza, entonces le demostraría que ella era una idiota que caía en sus encantos.

.

.

.

Naruto supo que había cometido un error garrafal al contacto de sus labios con los de ella. El flash de las cámaras desde un helicóptero lo sorprendió y no pudo prepararse mentalmente al intenso interrogatorio amarillista. La muchacha no corrió con la misma suerte, se desmayó.

¿Es verdad que la chica del bar y tú son enamorados?

¡Sr. Namikaze! ¿Está usted de acuerdo con el contrato con los Sabaku no?

¿Es ella la chica del bar? - preguntaron señalando a Hinata y al comparar las fotos con la verdadera, se convencieron que lo era.

¿Cuánto tiempo llevan de relación?

¿Es una relación abierta o seria?

¿Qué fue de la empresaria Ashida? ¿Terminaron amistosamente?

¿Qué dirán sus padres de esto? ¿Aprueban la relación?

¿Se han comprometido? ¿Cuándo es la boda? ¿Cuántos hijos piensan tener? ¿La novia vestirá Chanel o Prada? ¿Quiénes son sus diseñadores favoritos?

Preguntas y preguntas por doquier. La cabeza le iba a explotar. Caminó con paso decidido hacia la sala del apartamento, cargando a la desmayada como recién casada y tratando de ignorarlos olímpicamente al dejarla en su dormitorio. Se sintió acorralado. Sabía que si no se iba, esas sanguijuelas permanecerían ahí hasta el fin de sus días. Ella no tenía culpa alguna en todo esto. Ella era una simple mujer que se había cruzado en su camino por mera casualidad, pero él...él era el pez gordo forrado de dinero y de potenciales rumores que los volverían ricos.

Bajó por las escaleras a más no poder y salió por una puerta lateral del edificio donde recogen la basura y donde, por una atisbo de lucidez en su cerebro, había dejado ahí el auto estacionado.

Miró el callejón con cautela. No había moros en la costa. Al fin había logrado librarse de ellos, pues estos se encontraban en el vestíbulo del edificio esperando su aparición. Se quitó el sudor de la frente y procedió a caminar hacia su auto.

Pero la voz infantil y alegre de un periodista lo alarmó. Lo conocía bastante bien. Era Tobi, su periodista-acosador personal. ¡Tan alegre, tan sonante y campante, tan malditamente imbécil con su máscara naranja! Era él quien había descubierto sus citas, el que lo había encontrado en sus peores momentos, el que había tomado la foto en el bar. Él era el causante de toda su actual desgracia.

Apenas lo vio caminó más rápido, tratándolo de evitar. Pero la voz insistente e infantil del periodista mostrándole las fotos del bar y preguntándole todo acerca de su relación con la muchacha lo exasperó. Abrió la puerta de su auto, entró y finalmente, cuando iba a cerrar la puerta y largarse de ahí, no pudo contenerse más y decidió parar el interrogatorio de una buena vez.

-¡Ella es mi prometida y me voy a casar con ella! ¡Ahora desaparece de mi vista antes que te atropelle!- gritó frente al acosador.

El grito llamó la atención de los demás periodistas y todos se apabullaron alrededor de su auto. Naruto no quería hacerles daño pero necesitaba largarse de ahí.

Aceleró. Había planeado explicarle a la chica que el pervertido que la trató de violar ahora estaba en la cárcel y de paso, presentarse a sí mismo. Le había costado encontrar su dirección pero al pensar que ella lo recompensaría lo motivó a seguir. Una charla tranquila acompañada de un té, ella lo invitaría a desayunar como muestra de agradecimiento y se quedarían hablando. Él desplegaría sus encantos y ella recibiría los elogios sonrojada, y al final del encuentro quedarían para tener una segunda cita.

Nada había salido como él planeó. Nada.

.

.

.

Siguiente día. El centro de todos los medios de comunicación.

**CAMPANAS DE BODA. NAMIKAZE SE CASA.**

* * *

Chan chan chaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaan! ¿Qué TAL?

Realmente espero que les haya gustado porque me esforcé mucho en este capítulo. Díganme, ¿qué creen que pasará ahora? :D! Se los dejo a ustedes para que trabajen la imaginación!

Me encaaanta Tobi! Tobi es un chico bueno! Pero necesitaba un periodista/acosador y automáticamente pensé en él. Siempre tan lindo! 3

No olviden darme un lindo, hermoso, precioso review! Me alegra toda la semana! Aquellos que ya lo han hecho se los agradezco de todo corazón.

Nos vemos en la siguiente! Espero que pasen una hermosa Navidad junto a todos sus seres queridos y que coman mucho muchochote! :)

Se les quiere!

att. **Le Sofia**

P.D. **luz253: **La canción que me inspiró fue "Know your name" de Jay Park. Y sé que no tenía nada que ver pero "Hands up" de 2PM también me ayudaró a ponerme en ooondaaa! hahaha


	3. Chapter 3

Ta tara raaa! Aquí está la continuación del fic. Feliz año nuevo! :D

Capítulo 3

Diamante. Rubí. Esmeralda.

Miró todas aquellas piedras preciosas en los estantes de vidrio, brillando como la estrella más resplandeciente. Algunas bañadas en oro; otras, en plata. Pero su vista se fijó en la más alejada, situada en una esquina olvidada. Pequeño, discreto, elegante. Un pequeño anillo bañado en oro blanco con incrustaciones de diamante. En una palabra: precioso.

Recorrió la habitación con la mirada. Aquel ambiente de lujo la impresionaba aunque no se sentía cómoda en él.

Suspiró. ¿Cómo había llegado a ese punto?

_._

_._

_._

_El estridente sonido del despertador le hizo abrir los ojos. Estaba otra vez en su habitación. Sola. Desperezándose, apagó el despertador de un manotazo y se levantó de la cama. Sentía que estaba repitiendo una rutina, que ya lo había vivido._

_¿Dejavú? Miró el reloj de Hello Kitty, eran las 7. Quizás._

_¿Un mal sueño? Salió del cuarto y se adentró en la sala. Quizás. _

_¿Realidad? Observó el desastre de balcón que tenía. Las macetas rotas, el piso mojado, una cubeta de agua tirada. Imposible, aquello era simple coincidencia. _

_Pero al ordenar las cosas en su lugar y hacer una limpieza general, lo divisó. Una pedazo de piedra celeste alargada en un collar. Recordó haberlo visto antes. Trató de hacer memoria sin éxito. Tal vez ese era el regalo antiguo de algún amigo y ella muy descuidada lo había dejado caer. Era una despistada. _

_¡Claro! Ese era el regalo que le dio Tenten por su cumpleaños. La otra vez, al ir a visitar a su primo, ella le había preguntado si le había gustado su regalo y si lo estaba utilizando. Había tenido que mentir en aquella ocasión. La conocía perfectamente, sabía que si le confesaba la verdad le retiraba el habla por unas 2 semanas y Neji le daría la reprimenda más larga de su vida por hacer enojar a su enamorada. No era bueno hacer enojar a Neji, nada positivo salía de ello. Se puso el collar rápidamente y lo escondió en su polera. Ahora, todo estaría bien._

_Continuó con su labor. Limpió el balcón, secó el piso, dejó las cosas en su lugar, lavó los platos, colgó la ropa en el armario. _

_Cansada, se tiró en el sofá más cercano y suspiró. Ordenar su departamento le había tardado más de lo esperado. Su estómago sonó, después de 3 horas sin comer su estómago le estaba pasando la factura. Decidió hacerse un simple sándwich y se encaminó hacia la cocina. Estaba reluciente. Todo su apartamento parecía nuevo. Se acordó de lo sucio que estaba antes. ¡Qué vergüenza sería recibir a alguien con tremenda suciedad! No podría volver a ver a su visitante a la cara. Felizmente, nadie había visitado su departamento en días. Y tenía muchísima más suerte porque ese día no tenía clases. Podría ocupar su tiempo avanzando la tesis hasta que le tocara ir a trabajar al bar. O , en un momento de flojera, simplemente se quedaría tirada en el sofá viendo televisión._

_Prendió la televisión e hizo zapping rápidamente en busca de algo interesante, que le despeje la mente. En Sony no había nada bueno, solo un programa de hombres lobos medios raros. Demasiado cliché. En Warner estaban pasando, como siempre, Friends. Había visto mil veces ese episodio. ¡Estaba clarísimo que Ross era el papá del bebé de Rachel! Era un ir y venir. Que estaban juntos, que la engañó cuando se dieron un "tiempo", que lo seguía amando, que no, que sí. Demasiada drama. En Fox estaban los Simpsons. La entretenía pero estaba segura que podía encontrar algo más divertido. Y lo encontró, en AXN estaban dando Criminal Minds. Fantástico. Le encantaba como Reid podía saber los pensamientos de una persona solo con observar su postura. Amaba cómo podían sacar el perfil de un asesino y cómo la rubia daba malas noticias con una calma total. Suspiró frustrada. Lo que daría por ser una comunicadora como ella. Bonita, fuerte de carácter, segura de sí misma...Todo lo que ella no era. _

_Muchos le habían dicho que ella se parecía a su madre. Se equivocaban. Su madre era hermosa mientras que ella era...no hermosa. Se describiría en una palabra: simple. No tenía nada de especial. Cuerpo normal, cara normal, cabello normal. Nada fuera de lo común, excepto la pechonalidad que al parecer, había sacado de un familiar muy muy lejano. Las dos únicas cosas de ella que le gustaban eran sus ojos y su cabello. Solo los miembros de la familia Hyuga poseían ese peculiar ojo perlado. Pero, ella era aún más especial. Algo que la distinguía de los demás y la hacía sentir orgullosa era el tono violeta que rodeaba su pupila. ¡Y su cabello! Era largo y en un tono azulado, igual al de su mamá. Le encantaba. Lo cepillaba a todas horas, utilizaba un shampo especial e incluso, se ponía una especie de protector todos los días! Ambos eran aportaciones genéticas de su madre. Y le fascinaban._

_Y la rubia no solo sobresalía por ser bella, sino también por su inteligencia. Aportaba buenas teorías al caso, añadía datos importantes, indagaba información útil y comunicaba las malas noticias y advertencias con una seguridad sorprendentes y...todo lo hacía viéndose excelente! En cambio, ella a duras penas podía hacer las cosas decentemente bien si se esforzaba. No era una alumna destacada en su facultad, los profesores no la reconocían al pasar y amigos no tenía muchos en cantidad. Y después de horas, días, siglos! había logrado aprender a caminar con tacos y daba gracias al cielo por cada noche que entregaba los pedidos sin caerse ni una sola vez._

_Apoyó la cabeza con un cojín cercano. ¡JJ era lo máximo! Una vez había escuchado que el peor defecto del hombre era el orgullo y del de la mujer era la envidia. ¡Pues la envidiaba muchísimo! Era tan valiente, tan inteligente, tan..malditamente genial. Deseaba ser como ella._

_Recorrió el apartamento con la mirada e inconscientemente, fijó su vista en el balcón. Cerró los ojos y unos profundos ojos azules se aparecieron en su mente. Sintió un gracioso cosquilleo recorrer su piel y un picor intenso en los labios. Abrió los ojos desmesuradamente y se tocó los labios. Recordó un beso. Dulce, suave y gentil. Acaso ella...¡Tonterías! Se despeinó el cabello en un intento de despejar esos pensamientos. Había visto muchos doramas últimamente, debía ser eso._

_De repente, el timbre la sacó de sus ensoñaciones. Debía ser un vecino pidiendo una taza de azúcar o su clave del wi-fi, cuándo no. _

_Por ello, grande fue su sorpresa al encontrarse con un pecho fornido a la altura de sus ojos y al levantarlos lentamente, aquellos mismos mares profundos mirándola fijamente. Recordaba haberlo visto en algún lugar. ¿Televisión quizás? Después de todo, era muy guapo. Detrás de él, un extraño señor enternado con unas oscuras gafas redondas y excéntrico cabello marrón. ¿Por qué...? ¿quiénes eran ellos? ¿qué..? Y antes que se diera cuenta el rubio había traspasado la puerta y confiado, se había sentado en un sillón. _

_El señor enternado, a diferencia del rubio, fue más respetuoso y con voz grave pidió permiso para entrar al departamento. En su estado de shock, Hinata solo pudo asentir con la cabeza, atónita._

_¡Ahora lo recordaba! Ese era el cliente que se le había insinuado, y que la había salvado de una violación! Seguro estaba aquí esperando una recompensa por salvarla pero ella no tenía nada material para darle a aquel sujeto. Con manos nerviosas, juntó sus dedos como lo hacía en su adolescencia. ¿Le ofrecía algo de tomar? ¿Un bocadito? Gracias al cielo que había limpiado el departamento ese día. Pero ella estaba impresentable. Con el cabello desordenado, el pijama con manchas de suciedad, sudor...Ni siquiera se había bañado! Debía estar mugrienta, apestosa y con cara de zombie. Trató de quitar las arrugas imaginarias de su pijama y colocó un mechón rebelde detrás de la oreja como si eso le solucionara el problema. Presurosa, sacó el mejor paquete de galletas que tenía y lo colocó en un plato. Lo miró y supo que no sería de su nivel. No sabía si se estaba refiriendo a ella misma o las galletas, pero el mensaje era el mismo. Claramente aparentaba ser lo que era: un hombre rico y poderoso. Se movía con una gracia estupenda alrededor de la habitación, como si ya conociera cada rastro de ella. Su estilizada figura llamaba la atención en todo la habitación y el rubio de su cabello iluminaba el lugar. ¿Quién podía ser él, aparte de ser su salvador? Y cuestionándose así, se lo preguntó._

_- Soy Naruto Namikaze.- respondió sorprendido y en un intento de aclarar las cosas, añadió.- Te salvé de un intento de violación hace dos noches. Tu atacante ahora se encuentra en la cárcel y puedes estar tranquila, cuando salga (si es que logra salir) tendrá una orden de restricción y no podrá volver al bar donde trabajas._

_Suspiró tranquila. Pesadillas como la de anoche no sucederían en la vida real y todo gracias al sujeto que se encontraba frente suyo._

_- Yo...Muchísimas gracias por salvarme esa noche. Debí tener más cuidado y debí...estar más atenta a todo. Si necesita ayuda en algo, cualquier cosa...no dude en contar conmigo. Me salvó de una muy grande._

_Ante lo dicho, el enternado curvó los labios. O eso es lo que pareció. Estaba muy agradecida; sin embargo, seguía sin entender por qué estaba ahí cuando podían habérselo comunicado en el bar. _

_El rubio pareció darse cuenta y carraspeó, llamando la atención de su acompañante._

_- Él es Shino Aburame y es mi abogado. Verás...tenemos una proposición que hacerte y hemos venido lo más rápido posible para que te enteres por nosotros, y no por terceras fuentes. Necesitamos tu respuesta antes que todo salga de control. No será fácil. Tendremos que poner ambos de nuestra parte. No será fácil._

_El heredero parecía ensimismado en sus pensamientos, repitiendo "no será fácil" en el proceso. _

_- ¿De qué rayos me está hablando? ¿Qué es lo que no será fácil?_

_Naruto abrió la boca para responder pero el sonido de la televisión, aún prendido, anunciando una noticia de último minuto la alertó, captando su atención. ¿Tsunami? ¿Terremoto? ¿Huelga inesperada? Ninguna de las opciones anteriores. Una rubia de ojos azules y espectacular cuerpo llenó la pantalla y con un grito entusiasmado profirió:_

_" ¡Señores! ¡Tenemos lo último de lo último! ¡Lo wow de lo más wow! ¿Adivinaron de qué se trata? ¡Acertaron! ¡Tenemos el último update con nuestro playboy favorito! Nuestro corresponsal Tobi nos grabó a nuestro sexy rubio favorito visitando a nada menos que...¡a su prometida, señores! Lo escucharon bien, requete bien! ¡El playboy de la ciudad se nos casa! ¿Quién será la desdichada que ha caído en sus garras? Aquí te mostramos un adelanto de lo que verán más tarde. (video de Naruto y Hinata besándose) Entérate de todo y más, en nuestra programa de las 9pm. Porque la noche es mía! ¡Hasta entonces! "_

_ ¿Había escuchado bien? ¡Todo era una cruel broma! El mundo se había vuelto loco. Miró al rubio en un intento de desenmascarar la mentira, pero este la miró serio y negó con la cabeza._

_Volteó la mirada al abogado. Este también lo negó. _

_Entonces...¿ellos realmente se habían besado? Pero...¿cuándo? No. Mas bien, ¿cómo? Ella nunca besaría a alguien desconocido y jamás de los jamases frente a una cámara. ¿En qué momento de locura habría sucedido? Se golpeó la cabeza con la palma de su mano. ¡El sueño no había sido un sueño! Y sin embargo, la realidad le parecía una pesadilla. Se tocó los labios, ya profanados. Miró al rubio con enojo y estampó su mano en la mejilla morena del chico. ¡El desgraciado había robado su primer beso! Esto no podía estar pasándole a ella. El mundo le daba vueltas._

_Naruto, disgustado, la miró con ojos ofendidos. Se tocó la mejilla golpeada y sintió la calidez del golpe. Esa chica sí era fuerte pero estaba fuera de sus cabales. ¿Tanto escándalo por un video? ¿Tanto escándolo por un beso suyo? ¿Acaso le daba asco? Herido en su orgullo con ese pensamiento, la miró fijamente. Mujer insolente, pensó. Cualquier chica habría aceptado su beso gustosa y se sentiría halagada por aparecer en televisión nacional siendo besada por él. ¿Quién no querría aparecer en televisión con alguien como él? ¡Lo tenía todo! Podía satisfacerlas en todo._

_Hinata, en cambio, estaba entre la fina línea de nerviosismo y paranoia. Se sentó y ocultó el rostro entre sus manos temblorosas. Ahora no se sentía tan agradecida como antes. ¿Qué pensaría su padre? ¿Qué diría su madre? ¡Por Dios! ¿Qué diría su primo? Aparecer en televisión nacional besando a un playboy. Y vaya playboy con el que se encontró. ¡Reporteros de todos lados lo perseguían! Se tapó la boca, temerosa. ¿Y si su hermanita menor la veía hacer eso y copiaba su conducta? Sabía que la pequeña la admiraba y seguía sus pasos, y...si se metía con un cualquiera para también salir en televisión? Y...¡sus amigos! Pensarían que ella era una fácil! ¡Que ella era una interesada! Dinero y poder, eso le atraía a cualquiera pero ella no era una cualquiera. La universidad entera se enteraría de todo, sus compañeros hablarían mal de ella a sus espaldas y sus profesores...sus profesores la verían con decepción. Oh Dios, oh Dios. Le iba a dar un ataque._

_Tenía que desmentir todo aquello. ¡Su reputación estaba en juego! _

_Se paró apresurada y en un acto de locura, cogió su cartera y pretendió salir a la calle con apenas su pijama. Por suerte, el rubio había comprendido lo que había querido hacer y en un santiamén, la envolvió en sus brazos y la sentó de vuelta al sofá. Se sentía incómodo pero aquella era su mejor solución._

_- De eso mismo queríamos hablarte. Verás...necesito que finjas ser mi prometida y posteriormente, mi esposa. _

_ ¿Acaso estaba loco? ¿Acaso pensaba que ella estaba loca? Tenía que limpiar su nombre y su reputación. Tal vez él por ser un playboy rico estaba acostumbrado a aparecer con mujeres y con chismes, y ese tipo de cosas. Pero ella no era él. Ella no era parrendera ni una comehombres. Ella era tranquila y pacífica. ¿Casarse? ¿Fingir? ¿Mentir? Esos dos debían estar mal de la cabeza si querían involucrarla a ella en semejante enredo._

_Se tocó la cabeza, confundida, despeinándose. ¿Ella involucrada en una farsa? Imposible._

_El abogado tomó la palabra._

_- Señorita Hyuga.-¿cómo es que sabían su apellido?.- Necesitamos de su colaboración así que por favor, tranquilícese. Este es un caso serio. Mi cliente, el señor Namikaze, necesita un matrimonio fingido con usted por un año de duración. Durante todo el tiempo estipulado, usted recibirá un sueldo mensual como cualquier trabajo y una vez finalizado el matrimonio usted recibirá 2% de las ganancias anuales de Namikaze's Industries. Lo único que pedimos es silencio total y discreción. Véalo como un contrato cualquiera. Usted saldrá ganando._

_Miró al enternado con ojos incrédulos. ¿Estaba chiflado? Oh, drogas drogas. Eso debía ser. _

_- Señor, ¿está usted drogado?- preguntó con la voz más seria posible. _

_- No, señorita Hyuga. No consumo ningún tipo de alucinógeno. Esto es en serio.- respondió, sacando un fólder azul de su maletín y dejándolo en la mesa de estar de la sala._

_Cogió el folder y lo abrió, hojeando los archivos. Parpadeó sorprendida al contar los ceros en el "sueldo". ¿Todo por continuar una mentira? ¿Tan desesperados estaban?_

_- Son las cláusulas del contrato. Por favor, revíselas y avíseme cuando termine de leer. Nosotros esperaremos._

_Hinata esperó a que salieran por la puerta pero ninguno se movió, deseaban una respuesta inmediata. Incómoda, miró las inmaculadas hojas. No necesitaba leer las cláusulas ni el contrato en sí, ya tenía una respuesta en mente._

_- Lo siento pero no estoy interesada. Mas bien, necesito que este rumor termine de una vez para limpiar mi reputación. Así que, si me disculpan, agradecería que se retiren de mi departamento.- dijo con voz tensa._

_El Namikaze bufó molesto. Él tampoco estaba de acuerdo con el matrimonio fingido. No quería ningún compromiso, ninguna atadura. Él amaba la vida de soltero, las fiestas, las mujeres y su libertad. Pero conocía lo suficiente a sus padres como para saber que un escándalo más y lo desheredaban. Se había sentido un estúpido apenas había gritado esas palabras y en un intento desesperado de olvidarse de todo, casi se estrella con varios postes.; pero una vez que se contactó con el Aburame pudo ver los beneficios que sacaba de esa farsa. Un reciente estudio había demostrado que el 70% de inversores prefiere contactarse con empresarios casados en vez de solteros. ¿La razón? Los ven como hombres dispuestos a comprometerse, serios, seguros y perseverantes. Estar casado le permitiría cerrar más contratos y lo volverían un mejor candidato para administrar Namikaze's Industries. El precio para heredar la compañía familiar era excesivamente alto, pero valdría cada centavo. _

_ Carraspeó, llamando la atención de la muchacha y mostrando la mirada más amable, la miró. Tendría que apelar a su generosidad y dotes de galán. Aclaró su garganta y con voz ronca, musitó:_

_- Escuche, srta. Hyuga, sé que mi reputación no es la mejor y probablemente, habrá oído que no soy una persona fácil de tratar. Pero por favor, la necesito. Mis padres me desheredarán si descubren otro escándalo mío. Ya me lo han advertido. Pero si usted se casa conmigo, me haría el hombre más feliz del mundo. Gozará de todos los cuidados, de todas las excentricidades que se le ocurran! Tan solo, hágame el favor de aceptar mi mano en matrimonio._

_Hinata titubeó. Dicho de tal forma, se escuchaba muy apetecible. Ir de viaje, dejar de trabajar en ese bar, tener todo el tiempo del mundo en terminar su tesis...sonaba fabuloso. Pero el pensar qué diría su papá, un hombre muy estricto, la hizo dudar._

_- ¿Pero...casarse? .- repitió Hinata con voz débil, horrorizándose al pensar en el qué dirán.- Y-yo...lo lamento, pero no pue..._

_Claramente se veía que iba a rechazar la jugosa oferta. Pero él la necesitaba. Se le acercó a ritmo lento y con elegancia, levantó su mentón provocando el cruce de perla y azul. El Aburame sonrió, ahí estaba el negociador que él conocía._

_- Señorita, acuérdese de sus palabras. Usted me dijo que podía contar con usted porque yo, y la cito: "Me salvó de una grande". Así que usted, señorita Hyuga, devuélvame el favor y cásese conmigo. Este es un contrato de mutuo beneficio así que piénselo, medítelo. Le dejo mi tarjeta, cualquier cosa usted me avisa.- dijo al tiempo que se levantaba con elegancia y caminaba con paso lento hacia la salida. El abogado, silencioso, le siguió el paso como una sombra. _

_Hinata permaneció inmóvil, como si se hubiera convertido en piedra. No dijo nada. No tenía nada que decir porque, en lo más profundo de su ser, supo que tenía que aceptar. ¿Acaso ella no había dado su palabra? Maldijo el segundo en que las había pronunciado. Ella era una mujer de honor y faltar a su palabra sería caer bajo. Además, ¿acaso él no la había salvado de una violación? Recordó la mano callosa del decrépito en su cuerpo y tiritó de miedo. ¿Qué hubiera pasado si él no aparecía? Mejor ni pensarlo. Él la había ayudado en una situación extrema, ahora sería su turno de ayudarlo a él._

_Una voz en su conciencia le gritó: "¡No lo hagas! Mancharás tu reputación." Pero su sentido de honor la acalló._

_Y antes de que cogieran la perilla de la puerta para retirarse, el sonido de su propia voz la sorprendió._

_- Esperen. Yo...lo haré. Me casaré con usted._

_._

_._

_._

Caminó con paso lento, admirando el arte hecho joyería. Los resplandores coquetos de las piedras preciosas atraían su mirada pero el desorbitante precio de más de cinco cifras la ahuyentaba. Todo era tan caro.

Miró a todos los lados buscando la figura masculina que había venido con ella y lo encontró muy próximo a una dependienta. Ella detrás del mostrador y él prácticamente encima de la barrera que separaba sus cuerpos._ Hombres, _pensó.

Viró la cabeza hacia otro lado y fingió no haber visto nada. Después de todo, no había razón para molestarse. Inhaló aire y lentamente lo exhaló. Ellos no eran nada.

Momentos después, el Namikaze llegaba a su costado con la corbata mal colocada y con rastros de labial en el rostro. Trató de colocarse bien la cortaba y peinarse el cabello en un intento de verse decente, sin éxito. Se desordenó el cabello, arruinando todo el trabajo previo y colocó sus manos en la nuca. Se sintió culpable, ella había estado ahí para hacerle un favor y él había escapado ante la primera falda que había visto. Incómodo, trató de romper el hielo.

- ¿Y...ya viste la selección que hice para ti?

El silencio prolongado sumió a la pareja en una incomodidad aún mayor. El rubio, en un intento de aligerar el ambiente, pidió traer la dichosa selección de anillos de compromiso. En la selección, se encontraba el anillo que ella tanto quería. Lo miró con ansiedad en los ojos pero al virar la mirada y encontrarse con el rubio, se reprendió. Aquel anillo sería el que utilizaría en su verdadera boda. Aquella en la que ella se casaría de blanco, en una iglesia y lo más importante, con el amor de su vida.

- Los más bonitos son estos. ¿Tú que dices? Escoge el que más te guste.- la alentó Naruto.

Con voz trémula, apenas audible, rozó delicadamente los anillos con el dedo índice.

- El diamante es la voluntad, la perfección, el triunfo. El zafiro representa un amor pasional, lleno de éxito. El ópalo...el ópalo es de poca resistencia, frágil y especial, como lo será este matrimonio. Es el indicado.

Él la miró incrédulo por un segundo. ¡No había escogido las rocas que él había seleccionado! Cualquier otra hubiera escogido el de mayor tamaño pero ella no. Una cálida sensación se extendió sobre su pecho, aquella mujer parecía ser buena persona y una ávida conocedora en piedras. Le agradó. Pero las ácidas palabras al describir la piedra preciosa lo petrificó. Ella no se quería casar con él. Ella solo se casaba por honor. El recuerdo amargo de un niño rubio siendo rechazado en todos los equipos de escuela inundó su mente. La soledad, las miradas envenedadas, el dolor. Lo estaban volviendo a rechazar.

El pitido constante de un celular atrajo su atención, despejando los pensamientos deprimentes. La muchacha de cabello azulado se disculpó con la mirada y se alejó. Fijó su mirada en su cuerpo menudo y exhaló lentamente el aire en sus pulmones. Ella no tenía la culpa de nada. Era la reacción normal de un compromiso sorpresivo y obligatorio, se recordó.

Pidió envolver el anillo y pagó con la tarjeta de crédito dorada mientras esperaba. La mujer estaba alejada, concentrada en el celular, con el cuerpo tenso y la mirada perdida.

Un rayo de lucidez pasó por su cabeza. ¿Sería su enamorado? Una punzada de culpa lo invadió. ¿Sería él la causante de la ruptura entre una feliz pareja de enamorados? Sabía, por el informe que mandó a hacer acerca de la chica, que ella frecuentaba la compañía de un interesante estudiante de veterinaria. ¿Sería él su enamorado?

Tan ensimismado estaba en sus divagaciones que cuando al sentir una presencia a su costado y voltear, se asustó. La chica, siempre tranquila, tenía un aspecto alicaído. El flequillo le tapaba los ojos y un aura de depresión total la rodeaba. Levantó los brazos pálidos y los depositó en los altos hombros de él. Levantó lentamente el rostro y con ojos asustados lo miró. Su voz femenina sonó quebrada al hablar. Él se estremeció, sabía que venía lo peor.

- Se acaban de enterar de todo. Mi papá...m-mi papá quiere conocerte.

* * *

Ooh pobre Naruto. Algo que siempre he escuchado es que conocer a los suegros es horrible! Por sueeeerte, a mi no me ha tocado nada de eso (aún)! Pero sé, por lo que dicen mis amigas y mis padres, se que es un momento ULTRA incómodo. Será interesante escribir el siguiente capítulo, así que no se la pierdan! :)

No olviden dejar un **review**! Me alientan a seguir y seguir escribiendo.

Espero que hayan pasado unas hermosas felices fiestas. El 2014 se nos viene con muchísimas más historias! (cofcof tengo una **nueva historia**, chequeen mi profile cofcof)

Nos vemos en la siguiente entrega, mis amores!

att. **Le Sofia**


End file.
